


6. Please...

by Knitwritezombie (Missa_G)



Series: KWZ does Whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Piercing, clones trolling clones, infected piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missa_G/pseuds/Knitwritezombie
Summary: Prompt: Get it outCody needs Honeycutt to do something for him.
Series: KWZ does Whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948744
Kudos: 87
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	6. Please...

“Just…” Cody gritted his teeth. “Get it out.”

“Oh, no, Commander. You’re getting the same lecture as every shiny who does something stupid on leave and comes back with an infected tattoo or piercing.” Honeycutt’s tone was bordering on gleeful.

“It’s not like I chose this,” Cody growled.

Cody and his Alpha-squad had been ordered to escort Master Kenobi, as Jedi Master, not General, to some high level talks that, if unsuccessful, would halt the flow of necessary materials for the war effort to the Republic. Kenobi had protested - it wasn’t like he hadn’t done his fair share of high-stakes negotiations in the past, and with a Padawan as volatile as Skywalker, but the High Council had insisted.

Through some convoluted series of events Cody still had trouble connecting, he was required, as part of the talks or ceremony, or something, to get a piercing. Something about being Kenobi’s second and the leader of all his doubles (trying to explain cloning was something the natives weren’t interested in hearing, but they valued identicals, and the more the better).

Kenobi was successful in his negotiations, the Republic would continue to get their supplies at a price they were happy with, and Cody’s earlobe swelled up to the size of a grape.

“You may not have asked for it, Commander, but even you know basic wound care,” the medic retorted, gathering what he needed. 

“Just,” Cody sighed. “I have other things I need to do today, Honeycutt.”

“Fine, fine,” the medic muttered. 

It was a short procedure to get the earring out, clean and dress the wound with a bit of bacta plaster. 

A month or so later, Cody had healed and nearly forgotten about the event. He was eating in the mess, and the troopers were in varied good spirits, having had a short leave on Coruscant while they had resupplied. 

“Attention!” Honeycutt yelled, hopping up on one of the tables. Unsurprisingly, the hall fell quiet enough. “I would like to hereby present the inaugural ‘I did dumb shit on leave’ award!”

The troopers in the mess roared with approval and Cody just shook his head. The General didn’t care about such things - it kept morale up, and the troopers knew it was all in good fun. 

What Cody hadn’t expected was that there was a literal trophy. It was a piece of flimsi folded into a crown. Around the rim, Di’kut was scrawled in a rather elegant hand, and a rather familiar stone shone at the large peak in the center. Honeycutt had apparently repurposed Cody’s earring.

“The award goes to the newly named ‘Jailbait,’” Honeycutt continued to proclaim from his elevated position above the troopers. “Who was arrested by the Guard for littering when he dropped part of an ice cream on the ground.”

The troopers roared with laughter, and Cody just shook his head. Fox’s Guard had a tendency to troll the shinies from other divisions when they had time and opportunity. Honeycutt caught his eye and Cody saluted him with his caff.


End file.
